My Fair Lady
by jenna's last jam
Summary: Drabbles about a trip taken by Olive and Alfredo. Slight AU.
1. Un

**Author's Note ) Well this is just a series of drabbles concerning Olive and Alfredo... and a trip to Paris. Far fetched I know, but that's the beauty of writing!**

"Wow look at this place!" Olive gingerly placed her bags on the floor so she could better see the room. Alfredo leaned against the door frame and looked as if he was surveying the room. But really, he couldn't take his eyes off of Olive. "Alfredo come look!" Olive grabbed his hand which made him smile even more. "Look at these paintings!" Olive led him to one featuring a single female ballet dancer. "She looks so graceful, I couldn't imagine being that beautiful." Alfredo watched Olive examine the painting.

"You are." He breathed.

She began to lightly trace the dancer with her finger. Around the tutu and down to the shoes. Olive closed her eyes and lowered her hand. She imitated the pose of the dancer, but not in a mocking way. Alfredo was sure Olive did not have dance training, but she looked more graceful than anyone he had ever seen.

Olive broke her pose with a laugh and turned back to Alfredo.

"Come on it's your turn! Pick a painting and imitate the pose."

"Olive I-I don't know.."

"Oh come on Alfredo there are tons in here to choose from."

Alfredo debated imitating the bowl of fruit to get Olive to laugh, she was beautiful when she laughed. But Alfredo had a better idea.

"Alright I have one, but you have to close your eyes." She played along and covered her eyes with her hands like a two year old would in a game of hide in seek in the playground.

Alfredo took a deep breath and lifted his hand to Olive's cheek. She pulled her hands down from her eyes but had them remain closed. He lifted her chin and could suddenly feel her warm breath become part of him. Before he realized what he was doing, he had already pulled away.

"One heck of a kiss Alfredo."


	2. Deux

Alfredo stood at the window watching the darkened French skyline

Alfredo stood at the window watching the darkened French skyline. Pinhole stars lent light to those who wanted it, those who needed it and those who didn't know what they needed at all. He held the sheer curtain open with a finger whilst holding his other hand to the glass window. The cold permeated his body and he tried to shake it free.

"Fredo?" A sweet voice called from the other side of the room. She was the only thing that could shake the cold from him. Alfredo didn't need pinhole stars, Olive's eyes were much brighter and shone for him whenever he wanted, not just at night.

"Are you going to come to bed?" She asked without any hidden agenda. A small smile graced her face. She smoothed the sides of her pink silk night gown. Alfredo stared a little more than he should have at it. Olive noticed this fact and giggled. "Come on Fredo." She reached out for his hand, letting him slowly slip his fingers in between hers.

"I don't know if I've thanked you enough for this trip." He softly wrapped his arm around the small of her back as they passed through their suite. "You don't have to Olive." The pink color on the wall caressed the paintings just as Alfredo caressed Olive. She fit into his arms just like a glove. He held her tight as if an unseen force could take her away any minute. They pulled the sheets up higher as if they needed to hide from the world. Alfredo went to kiss Olive's cheek but she turned to face him at the same time. Kisses were something Olive enjoyed immensely. She returned the favor with a light kiss on Alfredo's lips. He pulled her a little closer and let her head rest on his chest. She matched her breathing with his, keeping a delicate rhythm as they drifted into dreams.


	3. Trois

Olive woke to a red rose on the pillow next to hers. She held it to her nose and let the aroma overtake her. She searched the room for any signs of Alfredo, but saw that he was gone. On the floor she noticed were rose petals the same shade of the one in her hand. She had seen it done countless times in movies, but couldn't believe that Alfredo would. She slipped out from her covers and grabbed a house coat to slip over her nightgown. She followed the petals one by one out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area, where Alfredo stood above the table. Below him was a table filled with breakfast food and flowers. But Olive did not notice that, she noticed the man in the tux smiling back at her in the way she loved.

She moved slowly towards him, careful not to ruin the rose petals at her feet.

"A tux?"

He brushed off his arms and pulled out the chair for her to sit. She reached up her hand to pull his face closer so she could kiss him. They lingered close to one another for longer than necessary, but enjoyed every second of it.

"You really didn't have to do this." She said in a hushed tone as if she was hiding it from others listening in.

He didn't respond, instead he smiled more and took his place next to her.

Their chairs were touching, but their bodies were not. Olive and Alfredo didn't always need physical contact to show that they loved one another. It had taken the right person to teach Olive this. She thought of her dear friends Chuck and the Pie Maker, and silently wished them all the happiness in the world.

"Strawberry madam?" Alfredo held the speared fruit in front of Olive's face, waiting for an answer.

She lovingly took it in her mouth and took delicate bites until it comfortably slid down her throat.

"I'm thinking of changing my name." Olive said after pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Oh really, now why is that."

"Well, I just feel like a change is needed."

"Is everything alright?' Alfredo looked suddenly concerned.

"Oh no nothing's wrong!" She placed a reassuring hand onto Alfredo's arm. Even though he had long sleeves on, he could still feel Olive's warmth. "It's just, I don't know. Olive Snook?"

"Well I like the name, but I'd call you anything if you asked me too."

"How about, Esme?"

"I don't know, how well does it go with Aldarisio?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olive tried to suppress a smile.

"Oh nothing." He had no hidden agenda, it was simply just a question. "Just inquiring."

Alfredo bit into another piece of toast and averted his eyes from Olive.. Esme.


End file.
